


Amnesia of Friends (with Benefits)

by rosewiththorns



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Detroit Red Wings, Fondling, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Imagination, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewiththorns/pseuds/rosewiththorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick helps a lovesick Sergei overcome his grief. A sequel to "Far Away from Home" that can be read and enjoyed as an individual work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia of Friends (with Benefits)

**Author's Note:**

> Although this work can function as a stand-alone piece, it also has a nice harmony as a sequel to my earlier story “Far Away from Home.”

Amnesia of Friends (with Benefits) 

Nick was pulled out of a deep sleep by what sounded like whimpering mice. Jerking upright with a rattle of mattress springs, Nick searched the blackness of the hotel room he shared with Sergei Fedorov for both the mice and a makeshift weapon to wield against them when he realized the noises were emerging from a cave of covers where his roommate was hidden. 

Nick supposed Sergei was engaged in one of his typical coo fests or no-holds barred arguments that defined his love-hate relationship with his girlfriend Anna before he processed that the sounds coming from the bundle of blankets weren’t Russian but rather the universal language of tears. 

“Sergei.” Nick slipped across the gap separating their beds and folded himself over the lump that concealed his weeping teammate. “It’s going to be all right.” 

“No, it’s not.” Sergei, bearing an uncanny resemblance to an irate bear venturing out of hibernation, poked his head out of a hole in his cave of covers to snap at Nick. “Anna is being cruel to me, and she won’t apologize, or even accept my apologies, though I did nothing wrong. She’s being a fucking bitch, but I still love her although she obviously doesn’t give a shit about me.” 

Swallowing a frog that leapt up his throat, Nick remembered how Sergei had pleasured and comforted him as he adjusted to life in America without his sweetheart Annika. Every cell in his body tingling with the electric shock that this was the moment for him to repay his debt to Sergei, Nick murmured, wiping the salty dampness away from the shadowy circles under Sergei’s haunted eyes, “Pretend I’m Anna. Do whatever you want to do to Anna to me. I’ll love you like she should.” 

“You sure?” Sergei’s gaze took on an almost ghostly glow in the green tint cast by the alarm clock between their beds that was the only current source of illumination. “I want to punish her and have rough makeup sex with her.” 

“Do whatever you want with me.” Nick brushed his lips across Sergei’s, tasting the spearmint from the Colgate Sergei had used that night. “I’m Anna.” 

“Anna.” Sergei’s tongue pried a path into Nick’s mouth and probed with an urgency that bordered on viciousness. “What do you have to say to me?” 

“That I love you,” gasped Nick, breathless from Sergei’s bruising kisses and the palms crawling like spiders under his shirt to pinch his nipples into a painful erectness. 

“You love me,” Sergei echoed in a tone that suggested he very much doubted this as he twisted Nick’s right nipple with a sharpness that jolted a yelp out of Nick. “Why don’t you show it?” 

“I will.” It was a challenge to choke the words out with Sergei’s tongue pillaging his mouth. 

“Will you accept a punishment?” Sergei punctuated the demand with a brutal twist of Nick’s left nipple. 

“Of course,” moaned Nick, praying that the punishment wouldn’t entail more torture of his abused nipples. 

“Roll over.” Sergei slapped Nick’s thigh. “Time for a spanking.” 

Butterflies flapping through his ribcage as he wondered if Sergei feeling better truly had to come at the expense of him being able to sit down tomorrow, Nick flipped over. Less than a second later, he felt Sergei’s hand hook into the elastic of the gym shorts he wore as pajamas, tugging them down to his quaking kneecaps. Before Nick could draw a calming breath, his briefs had been hauled down to join his shorts, and Sergei’s palm had hammered across his exposed backside. 

“You answer me when I call you.” Sergei emphasized each word with a searing swat. “You apologize when you wrong me. You treat me with respect, not scorn. You don’t laugh your ass off at me when I say that I love you. Got it?” 

“Yes.” Nick nodded, desperate from the flames ignited in his hindquarters and the pressure of Sergei’s stiff dick, which was now jabbing against his thighs. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Spread your legs.” Sergei yanked them apart before Nick had a chance to comply and wedged his cock through the tight resistance of Nick’s unprepared anus. 

The muscles inside Nick clenched around Sergei in protest at this violent intrusion on his most private part, but that only spurred Sergei to pound more vehemently into him. Nick bit on the L between his thumb and index finger to stifle a yowl. This wasn’t a matter he wanted his teammates in the neighboring rooms to investigate This was a secret between him and Sergei that was so dark they wouldn’t whisper it to one another in the morning. When daylight broke, Nick would awaken bloody, battered, and bow-legged from Sergei’s harsh treatment, but they would act like this had never transpired: an amnesia of friends with benefits—not the tender embrace of paramours, but the brutal faithfulness of brotherly love.


End file.
